The Ultimate Surfer Story
by Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia
Summary: Max, Nudge, and Ari-Californian surfers that hate it when competitors intrude their beach. Fang, Iggy, and Ivey-Flordian surfers that want to win. When Fang saves Max's life, will true love break through? Or will the cocky-player-surfer-dude ruin it all?
1. Chapter 1

**Fangles: You have to say it.**

**Me: Really?**

**Fang: Really.**

**Me: *sigh* Disclaimer: Sadly enough, capturing the flock wasn't enough-so JP still owns them.**

Max's pov

We peered at the waves from our current positions on our surfboards. Nudge, Ari, and I were squeezing in the last few minutes of surfing before _they _came. Okay, lemme tell you about our selfs before you people pry into my life.

Me(Maximum Ride)

_Age_: 16 years old, Nudge's twin.

_Appearance_: Dirty blonde hair(turns brown in water), brown hair like un-barfed chocolate(as Ari says), 5'6, and has a body most girls would kill for(that one's from Nudge).

_Family_: Dr.M, Jeb(I refuse to call him dad), Nudge, Ari and our dogs Akila & Total(totals mine, Nudge has Akila).

_Hobbies_: Surfing, building sand castles, playing with Total, drawing, and listening to music.

Nudge(Tiffany Ride)

_Age_: 16, Max's twin.

_Appearance_: Mocha skin, matching un-barfed chocolate eyes, long eyelashes, 5'4, and curly dark brown hair.

_Family_: Same as Max's.

_Hobbies_: Surfing, shopping, dressing people up against their will, re-decorating her room, and playing with Akila.

Ari(Arian Ride)

_Age_: 17.

_Appearance_: Darker brown hair, muddy brown eyes, 6'1, very scary and canine looking and looks like he's nineteen.

_Family_: Don't you assume we're all in the same family by now?

_Hobbies_: Surfing, scaring our dogs, playing video games, and playing football.

Wow you've learned so much about us at this point. "I got this one." I announced, pointing at a forming wave. They nodded as they parted to their own waves. I shouted in joy while I surfed. I checked my digital watch, 7:23. "Guys! They're coming in 27!"

"Fine. Lets go." Nudge grumbled, while Ari groaned loudly. We paddled over to shore. We could already hear them start to come from the parking lot.

"10 guys! lets go, go, _go!_" I shouted as Nudge climbed into the back-trunk-thing of our blue pick-up. Ari and I strapped our boards onto the top. He hopped into the front and started to drive after I got in the back with Nudge. Now, I bet your wondering who _they_ are. They are the people that vacation here for three weeks and pollute our-Ari, Nudge and I's-beach with bad surf moves, trash, and sluts. They come up to California and steal our beach to compete for the annual surf competition, which they lose to any one of us, shamefully.

"To bad the surfers are coming!" Nudge yelled over the wind.

"Totally. I hate it when they come!"

"What about the betties?" Ari yelled back at us. I flipped him off. "That's no way to treat your brother."

Nudge and I laughed until we got up to the house. A black scottie jumped into my arms. I ruffled the dogs hair. "Hey Total! C'mon Nudge, Ari. Let's enjoy the peace and quiet while it last."

Fang's Pov

"I can't wait to see all the Californian beach bunnies." Iggy mused out loud, leaning back into his plane seat. "Probably better than the Floridan ones."

"Iggy, who cares?" Ivey muttered, not taking her eyes from the book she was reading.

"Well Iggy and I do." I said. Ivey rolled her eyes at me. I mused about girls in bikinis the whole plane ride, with Iggy, of course.

**Meet this line. His name is Pablo. He is a champion at paddle-ball.**

"Dude! Look at the rooms!" Iggy yelled at me while I was hauling all of our stuff into the room.

"Yours. Mine." Ivey said pointing at each room, claiming one for herself. That left Iggy and I to share one.

"Why do you get your own room?" I asked.

"Do you _want _to share a room with me?" She asked me. I shrugged and threw my suitcase n the bed, leaving theirs in Iggy and mine's room.

"Eh bro? Wanna go to the beach now? Ivey doesn't have to come." He suggested.

"Sure. Lemme grab my board." I said to him. I quickly slipped into my black swim trunks, then grabbed my black board. Yeah, I have a thing for black. Iggy, he has a thing for unicorns. You think I'm joking right? Well, I'm not. He has at least 37 different apps of unicorns on his iPhone4.

"IVEY! WE'RE GOING!"

"KK!"

"WE'LL BE BACK IN AN HOUR!"

"KK! JUST LEAVE ALREADY!"

"BYE!"

And that's how Ivey and Iggy talk to each other on a regular basis. We are now driving down to this one beach in our black, rented convertible. I saw girls staring at us so I flashed them a smile. They giggled and twirled their hair around their fingers. We kept driving through minor Californian traffic to get there. I could already tell the waves hear will be awesome. "Hey Ig? Can't wait to win."

"What? The girls or the contest?"

"Both, my friend, both."

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! I bet your wondering why I posted it today-at 11 PM. Well, tomorrow we get of school. Why? 'Cuz of that hurricane.<strong>

**Fangles: Yeah, for 'strong winds' or something. No flying for us.**

**Me: Yep. Anyways, how did you like this first chappie? It took me forever to write-but I did it!**

**Fangles: Be grateful. Oh, Iggy and I will give you cookies, bacon, cupcakes, or all of the above if you review.**

**Iggy: I suggest you review...Ivey will eat it all if you don't...**

**Ivey: It's not *munch* my *chew* fault *swallows* I'M HUNGRY!**

**~Maggie Ride **


	2. Chapter 2

Max

I rolled over and squinted at my clock. DAMN! We're late! I rolled out of bed and pulled on a bikini and a rash guard. "Nudge! Ari! C'mon! If you wanna surf, you better hurry!" I hollered. I ran down the hallway, Ari now fallowing.

"Max...is it nessesary to leave...at four am?" My mom, Dr.M, mumbled.

"Of course mom! We don't want the contest-loser-people to come and steal our beach this early!" Nudge exclaimed, now joining us.

"By mom...Jeb." I said as we dashed out to the pick-up. I strapped the boards to the top and Ari started the engine. He started flying**(No pun intended) **down the uncrowded road. When we parked I pulled out my surfboard. It was plain white with this cool blue design going up and down one side**(hard to explain. Pic of it on profile) **on it. Nudge just had a pink one covered with hearts**(also pic)**. Ari...his is well, blue. That's it. Nothing else. We climbed out and ran down the beach. "Guys! Two hours only!"

_"_Okay Max! Let's practice for the competition!" Ari exclaimed as we paddled out to sea. We lost track of time, practicing.

"What time?" Nudge asked.

"Um...TEN FREAKING O'CLOCK!" I shrieked. "Well, might as well stay out here then..."

"Can we go up on the beach then?" Ari asked.

"Sure." I said we got up to the beach and Ari started to flirt. Oh wow. Nudge and I grabbed our phones and walked down the beach.

"Ari, we'll be back in an hour!" Nudge called, walking away with me. She chattered eagerly about boys then seashells then the internet and finally my phone beeped.

"We have to go now!" I exclaimed, running in the opposite direction. i saw my brother and waved him over. "C'mon! Time to go!"

I grabbed my board and darted down the beach. Oh I hated them crowding _my _beach. I was freaking born on this beach with Nudge. It was ours. I jumped in the car, strapping the boards up. Nudge climbed in next to me. Ari scowled. "You know I was about to get my sixth number!"

"Wow, only five today. We expect more from you Ari." Nudge said, giggling.

"Let's go already." Ari grumbled starting up the car. We drove away, I laughed and threw my hands up in the air with Nudge. We pulled back up to our house.

"!" I heard a little girl shriek.

"Ange?" I asked, frantically looking around before someone knocked me over, hugging me. "Oh my God! We haven't seen you in forever!"

"Yeah, Gazzy and I are staying here for the competition. We know how much you hate it." Angel said. "Ari!" The gripped onto his leg and smiled up at him. Then the six-year-old ran over to hug Nudge.

"Hey Max." A male voice said from behind me. I whirled around and hugged my fifteen-year-old cousin. "Max...choke...ing...me...can't...breath!"

"Sorry Gaz." I said, letting go of him. He walked over to Ari.

"Hey guys, Angel won't stop bugging me...so can we go to the beach?" Gazzy asked. I sighed and nodded. Gazzy got in the front with Ari while Angel, Nudge and i grabbed their boards and strapped them to the top of the car. Angel plopped down on my lap as we drove off to the beach.

Fang

The red head giggled as I flirted with her. I was sitting on the front of the convertible. "Well, I'll see you around but now I gotta practice." I said, flashing her a smile before grabbing my cool black surfboard with a green outlined dragon on it**(also on profile)**. I easily found Iggy and Ivey. Iggy was standing next to his green surfboard with a star on it**(pic)**, and Ivey was sitting on the beach with her plain purple one. Iggy gapped, looking down the beach. "What are you looking at?"

"Her..." Iggy trailed off, pointing at the waves. There was a girl, making the surfing down in Florida look like childs play. I think she just did a back flip. The wave melted into the ocean with the girl along with it. She waded up and was attacked by some kids.

"And thats how you surf." She said to the blonde kids, while bowing.

"That was _awesome _Max! Can you teach me some stuff!?" The younger girl asked the older one. She nodded and smiled, the little girl dragging her to some more kids.

"Max! I can't believe you finally did it! I just can't believe that! It was too cool!" A darker skinned girl(That looked a whole like that Max chick) shrieked, jumping up and down.

"Nudge, calm down." Max said, grabbing the girl by her shoulders, holding her down.

"Oh Fa-ang..." Iggy called, waving his hand in front of my face. I blinked a few times, snapping out of whatever trance I was in.

"Yeah?" I snapped in an annoyed tone.

"Never mind, ." Iggy grumbled, causing me to roll my eyes. I glanced over to where the small group was before. Too bad they were all gone. I sighed.

Max's Pov from a few minutes before

I grabbed my surfboard and tried the new trick out. I landed on the other side of my surfboard and my smile grew. "And that is how you surf." I said, bowing to Angel's clapping.

"That was _awesome _Max! Can you teach me some stuff!?" Angel asked me. I nodded and smiled as the Angel dragged me to Nudge, Gazzy, and Ari.

"Max! I can't believe you finally did it! I just can't believe that! It was so cool!" Nudge shrieked, now jumping up and down.

I placed my hands on her shoulders and pushed-stoping her from bouncing. "Nudge, calm down." I laughed.

"Hey Max, Jeb wants us back home for some crap about 'family time'." Ari said, holding his phone.

"Okay. Gaz, Angel time to go."

"Ma-ax! Can we stay for a little bit longer?" Angel groaned. She looked up at me with big eyes. I took a deep breath and grabbed my board.

"Sorry sweetie, maybe later or tomorrow though." I said. She nodded glumly, but she grabbed my hand and kept walking


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peoples. This chapter is short, not a filler.**

**Gazzy: it's not her fault. Storage wars is on.**

**Me: YOU GO GIRL!**

**Fang: Oh, you really think she doesn't say that? Ask sara di Angelo by PMing or something, she'll tell you.**

**Me: C'MON BRANDI! YOU GO GIRL!**

* * *

><p>Max<p>

"So Jebster, what's this 'Family time' $hit you wanted us to be here for?" I asked, pissed off since I couldn't surf. Thanks Jeb, you totally ruined my day.

"Language Maximum!" Jeb scolded, leading to me rolling my eyes. "I thought we should play some games."

"It's Max, Jebito. Lame. Nudge, C'mon." I said dashing out before Jeb could protest. I hopped in the truck with Nudge next to me.

"So what should we do?" Nudge asked.

"I don't know...Any ideas?"

"Okay," She pulled out a sparkly pink duffel bag from under the seats. Bad idea. Actually, that is the_ biggest_ understatment statement of the century. "You go under the seats and change, I'll cover for you and drive." She said while pulling a black miniskirt up over her bikini bottom, then a green halter top. Nudge jumped on top of me while I climbed under the worn leather seats.

"Nudge! No way! These shorts are _way _to short!"

"Put it on! At least I'm giving you a t-shirt!" She said from above(Did that sound creepy to you too?). I stuffed myself into the jean cut-offs and red t-shirt.

"Ow! Careful Nudge! Those heels will poke my eyes out!" I said, before finally getting in the passenger seat. "So where are we going?"

"Guess!" Nudge squealed.

"No."

"But Mmmmmmaaaaaaaxxxxx. They don't serve any drinks, and it was _made _for kids like you, me, and Ari! Well, not Ari technically, but still!" Nudge wailed.

"Fine." I grunted, just as we parked. Oh how I hated it here. This place is called Domingo**(Cannibalistic Frenchy, if your reading this-lol)**, which means Sunday in Spanish. I still have no idea why though... I never really thought about it that much.

"C'mon you slow poke!"

"Isn't that a pokemon?"

"And how would you know that?"

"Uh...Well...I guess..."

"Later. Let's just go in now!" We entered the club like place, but for kids under 21. Domingo had to be Nudge and Ari's favorite place to hang out-besides our beach, that is. I didn't like Domingo(Okay, this is starting to sound too weird...) as much as them, but it could be pretty fun. Plus their donuts are killer.

She laughed as we entered the dimly lit room. Well, it is freaking jam packed in here. "Max, c'mon! Loosen up!"

"Wow, you make me sound like we're Ari's age and I'm all lonely." I grumbled.

"You are lonely!"

"So are you." I retorted.

"Whatever." She grunted as we headed to the dance floor.

**~~~~~~~~On hour and at least 27 donuts later(Don't ask...)~~~~~~~~~~**

"Nudge, can we go? Please? We still have our boards too!"

"Fine. Is all you ever think about surfing?"

"Basically Little Miss I-Have-1000-hearts-on-my-surfboard."

"C'mon. I really wanna go all Ari." Nudge laughed as we walked out. "Keep the outfit on until we get there though."

"Fine."

Fang, who is sexier than Iggy AND NICO**(SdA)**

"Dude." Iggy said poking me. Ivey had gone back to the hotel a while ago, maybe two and a half hours ago. "Look. At. Them."

He pointed to two girls. I remembered them from the beach earlier...but, wow. The blonde was wearing _short _jean cut-offs and a tight red t-shirt. The other girl, that looked strangely like her, had a black miniskirt and a green halter top. Oh, and they were both carrying surfboards. "I call dibs on the blonde." I muttered and he nodded.

Iggy walked up to the brunette. She whispered something to blondie, brownie headed off with Iggy. Time to make my move. "Can I borrow a quarter?"

"Why?" She sighed.

"Because I want to call your parents and thank them for making such beauty."

"My parents are dead." She said before turning. "Nudge! C'mon! Are we gonna surf or what!"

"Of course Max! We're gonna show these $$holes who's boss!" She exclaimed running over. We removed our outer layers and headed to the waves. I felt their eyes on us.

"You ready girlie?" I asked. She nodded and grinned. Time to go.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. Review and I'll give you 50 cookies.<strong>

**Gazzy: Wow.**

**Me: And Fang, Iggy, and Mander will hand them out.**

**Mander: How'd I get roped itno this!**

**Angel: *Bambie eyes* Review?**

**~Maggie Ride**


	4. Chapter 4:Over protective brother?

**Uh..hi.**

**Mander: Wow Maggie.**

**Me: What? I'm tired and it's a miracle I'm typing... seeing how much cookie stuff I've eaten today...**

**Mander: Yes, I remember...**

**Nudge: OMG COOKIES!**

**Me and Mander: *looks at each other***

**Me: As long as Kat doesn't find out-**

**Kat: LOOK! WE HAVE COOKIES!**

**Mander: Oh boy...**Max

Trust me, we kicked their butts to next week. I smiled as we waded up, seeing the boys looking at us(mostly me though) with wide open mouths.

I got up really close to Fang, almost like I was gonna kiss him(and he looked like he was about to kiss me too) but whispered, "Man, you look like you really wanna kiss me."

Nudge slapped me a high-five as we walked off(we'd already grabbed our clothes before hand), laughing.

We hopped into the car as Nudge yelled, "THAT WAS _THE BEST _ONE YET MAX!" That set me into another fit of laughter as we sat in the rusty blue car.

"C'mon...Max...we...have to get home...before...jeb $hits himself!" Nudge said between laughs.

Fnickles

"Dude, you struck out. On a _blonde_." Iggy said as we walked into our hotel room.

"Welcome back. What? No girls?" Ivey asked, leaning in the doorway.

"Nope, Fang got-"

"Iggy! Shut up already!"

"Fine. I've gotta check on Glitter." Iggy grumbles, grabbing his iPhone to play with his virtual unicorn(told you I wasn't joking...).

"GET UP FANG! THE CONTEST IS IN ONE AND A HALF WEEKS! IT'S TIME TO FET UP AND PRACTICE! PRACTICE! PRAC-" Iggy screamed in my ear.

"IGGY! I'M FREAKING UP!" I yelled.

"." Ivey groaned, standing in the doorway between our connecting rooms. "Shut up."

"Someone doesn't want bacon." Iggy chirped, skipping out of the room-in nothing but his boxers-to the free breakfast thing.

"What are we gonna do with him?" Ivey asked as I slipped on a t-shirt and jeans.

"He was dropped on his head, right?"

"Of course. What did you expect?"

"Good point... I'm gonna get _some _bacon before Iggy takes it all. Plus I want to make sure no one attacks him."

"Be down in a few." Ivey muttered, before walking back to her room.

And now we are at the beach. "C'mon Fang! Are you ready!?"

"Ready for what?"

"TO SURF!" Iggy screamed. A lot of people looked at us, I backed off a bit, running into-guess who?-Max.

"Great. You again." Max grumbled, laying on the sand-me on top of her.

"What's that suppose'd to mean?" I asked.

"Nothing..."

"Yeah, sure." I said, standing up. Max hopped up next and ran to the edge of the water.

"Yo Nudge!" She screamed, after Nudge ran over from flirting with Iggy. Her and Max waded out pretty far, talking to each other.

I saw a guy with a few girls crowded around him. He had sharpie all over his arms and such. Soon enough, the girls cleared. He laughed and waved. I walked up to him. "Fang." I said. I did the head-nod thing.

"Ari. So, I'm guessing you came over for this." He gestured to his arms.

"Yep."

"Have you tried the 'Can I-"

"Yeah." I said to him.

"Oh, a stubborn one. What's her name?" Ari asked. He looked familiar, but I can't remember where...

"Max." I said, observing her surf. Dang. I got some serious competition.

"As in my sister?" Ari growled, eyes flaring. Whoops. Over-protective brother...

"Uh, I didn't know and-" I started. Before ramming into Ivey.

"Oh Fang, what had you done this time?" Ivey sighed. "I swear if you put a bomb in another Canadian's pants-"

"Who are you?" Ari interjected, all traces of anger gone.

"Ivey." She said, they stared at each other for a few minutes.

"Well, then. I guess Iggy and I will find another Canadian..." I trailed off, before running away.

**HI! I'M BACK!**

**Now, I wanna say something incase Cannibalistic Frenchie/Mexi/another friend I can't name are reading this.**

**Now, one day in math(HATE IT!) we had to run track(relay...). So Mexi, CF(Cannibalistic Frenchie), the un-nicknamed friend, and I started skipping and singing "We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of OZ!"**

**I have no idea why i said that.**

**Mander: Maybe your high off sugar... Like Kat...**

**Kat: IN SPANISH THE A IS THE E AND THE E IS THE I ON THE O IS THE U! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!(CF...)**

**~Maggie Rid**


	5. Memory Mixup

**Hello peoples of Fanfiction.**

**So I want to tell you some of our(Me, Max, Miles and my dad) comments about the wizard of oz.**

**1. (When Dorothy just arrived in Oz): "Great, so the munchkins are Dutch now." I say. "No," My dad says, "Their _Dutchkins._"**

**2.(The wicked witch of the west comes in): "Look! The Wicked Witch of the West is come to have a feast and eat the Dutchkins mayor!" I yell.**

**3.(The W.W.W. explodes): "It's always orange smoke, never pink." I mutter.**

**4. (When Dorothy is stuck in the W.W.W.'s tower-castle-thing): "I mean really, why doesn't she just jump out the window. It's just one story, she'll only break her leg." And that was Miles.**

**5. (When their talking to the giant-creepy-green-oz-head): "Ha. You can't even see his face through the fire." I laugh.**

**Kat: She's not making this stuff up. They all really said this.**

**Fang: Yep, Maggie owns this, the plot, her Fanfiction account, all 87463578326 of her OC's, all her creepy pets and this story. **

**Crater: But she doesn't own Maximum Ride.**

**Me: *sobs***

* * *

><p><span>Maxi-Pad<span>

I laughed as I 'road the waves', as my mother says. I was riding close behind Nudge, sorta tailgating her-but on a surfboard.

"Stop stalking me Max! It's rude" She screamed. That only made me laugh harder.

"Too bad Nudgey!" I yelled, laughing.

"Max! Careful! Look!" Ari screamed.

A wave crashed down on the front of my board, flipping it over(with me along) and pulled me under.

Then, because I have the worst luck three fourths of the time, my board got stuck in the sand. I tried to unhook my leg from it, but my world was already fading.

Fnickles

"Help!" I heard a girl shriek. I new that girl... Nudge, yeah. That's the one Iggy liked.

Iggy and I looked at each other and grabbed our boards, paddling to the girl.

"Oh my God! Guys! I can't find Max! She fell and she never came back up!" She said, the tears not affecting her speech patterns.

My eyes grew wide. Iggy went over to stop Nudge from crying.

I dove under and swam around, looking for Max.

I pushed myself back up, gasping for air. I dove back under and kept swimming. I repeated that a few times. Then, I saw a black mass just sort of bobbing up and down.

I swam to see Max and her not to unharmed surfboard. I ripped it from out of the sand and lay her on the board. I pushed her to the shore.

"Max! Oh my God someone help her!" Nudge shrieked.

Next I did something that I enjoyed most of all. I gave her CPR.

Back to Max

I felt someone's lips on mine, pumping air into my lungs. I turned over and threw up water.

I coughed and looked up to see a dark haired boy. I coughed more.

"Max! Oh my God! Are you okay!" A girl with darker skin shrieked.

Who's Max? Isn't that a guys name?

I then noticed she was sobbing, along with a little girl with blonde hair.

"Who's Max?" I asked as my brows furrowed.

"What? Your Max." A deep voice said. He looked like the girl with darker skin. "Nudge do you think...?"

"Oh no." Nudge sobbed before the little girl jumped on me and squeezed me tightly.

"What the-" I asked before someone else hugged me.

Then, from lack of energy(and probably air), I fainted.

**LLLLLIIIIIINNNNNEEEEEE**

"I don't know sir, it varies from a week to forever." Someone said.

"What?" I asked groggily, rubbing my head.

"Well sweetie, you seemed to have-" And that when I stopped listening because he was using huge words I really didn't care about. "-and that's why we think you lost your memory."

"Oooo-kay."

"Now your big brother-" He pointed to the boy I saw earlier at the beach sitting on a chair. "-brought you some pictures to try to jog your memory."

The doctor stood up and went over and whispered something to my 'brother'. He nodded and handed me some pictures(there were a LOT) and they both left.

I looked down at the first one. It was what looked like me on the left, a girl who looked a lot like me, and my 'brother' in the middle with his arms slung across both of our shoulders. I smiled and flipped it over seeing some writing saying 'Max, Ari, and Nudge before surf competition. 2010'.

The next was me, Nudge, Ari, the blonde haired girl from the beach, an older boy that looked like her and a lady with dark brown hair grinning. A black dog was in my arms and a white lab**(I might have changed her breed...)** positioned in fron of Nudge. I flipped it over and read 'Max, Nudge, Ari, Angel, Gazzy, Total, Akila, and Mom. 2010.'

Most of the pictures went like this. They were all super cute like that Angel girl and I eating ice cream, a picture of all of us(minus Angel and her brother) holding surfboards, me and Nudge surfing and so on.

I set down the final picture(it was a picture of me and Nudge scowling at our mom and some other guy with Ari glaring at him, the other guy still grinned and held mom's hand) down.

"Anything?" A blonde teenager asked me. He was Angel's brother-Gazzy. Yeah, I think that's it.

I just shook my head in defeat.

"Well, lets go home. Maybe Total or her room or something will help." Ari(I think) suggested. I nodded and sighed before heading out of the room with them.

* * *

><p><strong>*sigh* sorry it's so short.<strong>

**Now, based on your reviews here is what will happen.**

**Get to 90 reviews and Max won't get her memory back for 4 chapter.**

**100-Max gets her memory back and a long chapter.**

**110-I all give you cookies(through PM) and the one above.**

**125- I give you a long chappie, some Fax, Max gets her memory back, I give you bacon and cookies(also through PM) and I won't let my new pet turtle(Ink Poisoning) eat you.**

**Jonah: I say you go for 125.**

**Me: Oh, plus it has to be by Tuesday.**

**Crater: Plus you _CAN _**review how many times you want.****

****~Maggie Ride****


	6. UPDATE! W00T!

"What?" I protested. "Isn't that just a little unsafe? What if I fall out of there and break my head?"

"C'mon Max." Nudge groaned. She was sting criss-cross-applesauce in the trunk of a small, rusty, blue pick-up truck. We'd been at this for about ten minutes at this point.

"No-" I said before someone picked me up and placed me in the back before shutting the back-thingy up. I huffed and leaned back as they drove off.

* * *

><p>I hopped out of the car as a ball of black fluff attacked me. I almost shrieked before realizing it was a small dog.<p>

"Hey doggy." I said quietly as I stroked the animals soft fur.

"That's Total." Nudge said before the ball of fluff trotted off into the house, realizing I couldn't remember it.

I sighed and we headed into the house. "Okay then. Max, this is the living room." Nudge directed, pointing to a room with a T.V, couch, coffee table and and a big leather chair. A few dog toys were scattered around the room.

"You can go to your room if you want. Go down the hall, third room on the right." Nudge said before a large white dog barreled through the door. "Oh, and this is my dog, Akila. Total's yours, in case you didn't know."

I just nodded quickly and sprinted down the hall and observed my room.

When you walked in, on the right side was a mattress hanging off the wall-jail style. Under that was a box-ish thing underneath it with a drawer.

The wall opposite of the door was a huge window that almost took up the whole wall with a perfect view of a secluded section of the beach. In front of the window was Total's doggy bed with a few toys in it.

On the wall to the left was a bookshelf with books, trophies and other knick-knacks. Next to it was my not-to-harmed surfboard.

On the opposite wall of _that _was a rack of about 6 surfboards.

Sadly, I remembered none of it. I flopped on the mattress warily, causing it to swing.

"Max! C'mon! We're gonna see if you have any talent left!" Ari shouted from somewhere in the house, the living room I'm guessing.

"Thanks for putting it subtly." I said, grabbing my surfboard and heading out to the car.

* * *

><p>"SHE'S IMPOSSIBLE! NO TALENT AT ALL ANYMORE!" Nudge shrieked, flopping on the sand. She instantly regretted it, sitting back up and spitting out the sand. "That crap is nasty."<p>

I laughed and sat down on my board, observing Ari flirt.

"Hey Max? I'm gonna pee. I'll be back in a sec or two." Nudge said, hopping up. "Don't do anything stupid!"

"I won't!" I called before she ran off. I chuckled quietly and stared at the beauty of the beach.

I felt weight on the other side of my surfboard, I turned curiously and stared at a boy with black hair and black eyes.

Hey! He was that dude that gave me CPR!

I don't remember him being _this_ hot...

"Hey Max." He said.

"Hi." I said awkwardly. We sat there for another moment before he spoke again.

"So you can't remember a thing?"

"Nope." I popped the p.

"That sucks."

"Yeah, it does. So...what's your name?"

"Fang."

"What?"

"My name, it's Fang."

"Oh. Cool name, I guess."

"Yeah. Lots of people tell me that." He smirked, looking at me.

"Well, thanks for saving my life." I said, pressing my lips to his cheek softly. I felt sparks explode where my lips touched. It was like the Fourth of July, New Years, and Halloween all wrapped in one for the explosion.

"Welcome." He chuckled a moment after I took my lips away. "Can you still surf?"

"Well-" I started before he interjected.

"C'mon." He ordered, dragging me paddled out. I warily got up and started to surf. I lasted about 2 seconds before the wave sent me tumbling under.

Then, the worst thing happened; I remembered.

* * *

><p>I lay on my bed, a million images swarming in my brain.<p>

_****** A huge clump of Flashbacks*******_

_XxXx Ten years ago xXxX_

_"Say cheese girls!" Mom exclaimed at was our sixth birthday, Nudge and I couldn't have been any happier._

_"Cheeth!" I exclaimed, my accent weird from the lack of my front teeth._

_"Cheese!" Nudge yelled from next to me as we hugged each other, cake smeared on our faces._

_XxXx Three years ago xXxX_

_"Ari! I'm not a kid anymore!" I grunted. "I can take care of myself!"_

_"It's not my fault, you and Nudge are still _my_ baby sisters." He said.__"I can't let Jay push you around like that."_

_"That doesn't mean you had to beat him up! He looks like he got run over by a car!"_

_XxXx Driver's test xXxX_

_"Max. Don't be scared! You won't fail!" Nudge yelled in the parking lot._

_"So! It took Ari 9 times!" _

_"But he's...Ari." Nudge said. I laughed and nodded. __"Now, you're gonna show 'em who's boss and get your license! Your Maximum Ride for Pete's sake!"_

_"Okay Nudge-"_

_"Maximum Ride! Awesome surfer! Best twin! Badass chick who can beat up any boy ever!"_

_"Nudge-"_

_"Crusher of the weak! Surfer of the Gods! Champion! Dog lover! And-"_

_"Okay! I can do it!" I laughed before heading off._

_-Twenty minutes later-_

_"Did you make it?" Nudge shrieked._

_"No, I wrecked the car."_

_"I new it!"_

_"So much for support..." I muttered._

_XxXx two years ago xXxX_

_I sat next to my boyfriend, Sam at the movie theatre. _

_We were seeing some horror movie, I'm not one of those girls who likes romance crap._

_I squealed at one part and buried my face into his chest, scared._

_He chuckled. "Don't worry Max, it's just a movie."_

_I swore he jumped a few times though._

_I peeked and looked up at the screen once more, seeing blood and other gory items on the screen. _

_I yelped and my face returned to Sam's chest. He patted my back before lifting my chin up to look at his face._

_"I told you its not real." He whispered before pulling my face up to his. _

_My first kiss..during some horror movie. Classy._

_Then someone tapped sam harshly on the shoulder. He turned around to see...Ari?_

_'Well, this is gonna get_ real _ugly_ real _fast.' I thought._

_XxXx At 11 years of age xXxX_

_"Wow Max! That was awesome!" My 10-year-old cousin yelled. His name was Gazzy, you might not want to know..._

_"You know I might be able to teach you when your older." I said. "And Angel too."_

_We looked down at the 1-year-old curled up in Nudge's arms_

_."Cool! I can't wait to be as awesome as you!" He exclaimed and I laughed, sling my arm over his shoulder as we walked down the beach where Nudge and I were born._

_XxXx Two years ago xXxX_

_"Okay, one for each of you." Mom said, she took Nudge and I to a dog kennel for abandoned creatures at her Vet office for our fifteenth birthday._

_Nudge cooed at a litter of whimpering Labrador puppies. "Mom! I want... this one!" She exclaimed, holding up a tiny white one with big brown eyes._

_I looked around a bit more until finding a little puppy sitting in a cage. "Hey, you look like Toto, you know, from the Wizard of Oz."_

_He barked at me and put his paws up to the cage, his tongue spilling out of his mouth as if saying 'I like you!'_

_"Mom! This is him. I want this one." I said as my mom unlocked his cage._

_Then I knew I hadn't picked him, he picked me._

_XxXx A few days ago XxXx_

_I grabbed my surfboard and tried the new trick out. I landed on the other side of my surfboard and my smile grew. The wave took me to the shore. "And that is how you surf." I said, bowing to Angel's clapping._

_"That was awesome Max! Can you teach me some stuff!" Angel asked me. I nodded and smiled as the Angel dragged me to Nudge, Gazzy, and Ari. Gazzy and Ari weren't really paying attention though, since they were talking about some random thing-probably girls or something._

_"Max! I can't believe you finally did it! I just can't believe that! It was so cool!" Nudge shrieked, now jumping up and down. No more coffee for her today._

_I placed my hands on her shoulders and pushed-stoping her from bouncing. "Nudge, calm down." I laughed, still thrilled from the_

_XxXx A few days ago...again xXxX_

_"But Mmmmmmaaaaaaaxxxxx. They don't serve any drinks, and it was made for kids like you, me, and Ari! Well, not Ari technically, but still!" Nudge wailed._

_"Fine." I grunted, just as we parked. Oh how I hated it here. This place is called Domingo, which means Sunday in Spanish. I still have no idea why though... I never really thought about it that much._

_"C'mon you slow poke!"_

_"Isn't that a pokemon?"_

_"And how would you know that?"_

_"Uh...Well...I guess..."_

_"Later. Let's just go in now!" We entered the club like place, but for kids under 21. Domingo had to be Nudge and Ari's favorite place to hang out-besides our beach, that is. I didn't like Domingo(Okay, this is starting to sound too weird...) as much as them, but it could be pretty fun. Plus their donuts are killer._

_***End Flashback Clump*******_

I groaned and rolled over, hating the raging headache.

"Max? You okay?"

"Yeah Nudge. Can I get some more headache medicine?"

"Yep, you're the old Max alright." She grinned as she handed me a bottle of Tylenol.

"Is that good or bad?" I laughed before instantly regretting it. So, I groaned loudly.

"Depends." She laughed before leaving my room.

But there was one think that scared me more than al these memories being pushed into my mind.

I think I *gulp* like Fang.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: New record! 2,028 words in one chapter.<strong>

**Iggy: That's sad.**

**Me: Shut up Iggy. Now, people who I forgot to send Bacon and Cookies to(that reviewed chapter 15) tell me. I can tell if your not telling the truth, bye the way.**

**Iggy: How?**

**Me: Nudge. Anyways, review! If you review I'll actually UPDATE MORE!**

**Iggy: And she'll forever love you in the depths of her heart.**

**Me: How poetic(Note the cat).**

**~Maggie Ride**


	7. Update time

Fang

"So, what are we gonna do today?" Ivey asked, throwing her feet up on the dashboard of our rented convertible.

"Usual. Surf, flirt, breathe, the usual." Iggy said from the back seat.

We both stared at him. "Breathe?"

"Well, we do!"

"Oh my god Iggy. I _still _can't believe your my twin." Ivey sighed.

"Me too." I muttered as we parked. It honestly puzzled me. Ivey(really smart and pretty hot) and Iggy(well, he's...Iggy).

"So..." Iggy said. "You and Max?"

"Nah, she doesn't like me."

"But you like her, right?"

"Duh. Is your head really stuck _that far _up your butt?"

"Offense!"

"What about you and Nudge?"

"Yeah, we're defiantly hitting it off."

"What about Ari?"

"Who?" Iggy asked.

"Their overprotective older brother." I clarified.

"Oh. Never bothered me. What does he look like?" Iggy asked.

"He's that guy making out with Ivey..."

"Oh, now I gotta go all overprotective brother-"

"Hey Iggy!" Nudge called from across the beach. "Oh! You to Fang!"

Iggy dragged me over. "Hey guys? Can you help me? Max won't leave her room, which so isn't like her! She never loses a moment of training! Can you please help!?"

"Uh..sure?" Iggy agreed uncertainly. I nodded.

Nudge sighed before shrieking. "ARI! GET THE FUDGE OFF THAT GIRL! WE HAVE TO GO HOME!"

"IVEY! C'MON! WE'RE GOING TO HER HOUSE!" Iggy screamed to his twin.

Ari and Ivey separated blushing.

"C'mon." Nudge said, pulling us to a small house.

"Nudge? You home? Max wants some medicine!" A little girl called.

"Yeah Ange! Can you come here? I want you to meet some people!" Nudge yelled.

A little girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes scampered down the hallway. She was that one girl from before at the beach...

"Yeah Nudge? Oh! This must be that guy you talk about-" She said, pointing to Iggy. Nudge blushed.

"Hey Ange? How about you give them a tour of the house while I make you and Max some cookies."

"Okay!" Angel chirped before turning away from Nudge. "Hi! I'm Angel! What about you?"

"I'm Ivey and that's my twin brother Iggy and that's his best friend Fang." Ivey said smiling at her. "Hey, where's the bathroom?"

"I'll show you." Ari said, leading her down the hall.

"USE PROTECTION!" Iggy yelled and I snickered. Angel looked confused.

I elbowed Iggy. "So how about that tour Angel?" I asked,

"Oh! Okay!" She exclaimed. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into another room. "This is the living room. And that's my big brother Gazzy." She said, pointing to a boy sitting on the couch playing video games. We all nodded at each other before Angel dragged us to the Kitchen. "This is the kitchen and that's Aunty M and Jeb's room." She said pointing at a room at the end of the hall.

She dragged us in the opposite direction. "This is the bathroom, that's Nudge's room, my room, Gazzy's room, and Ari's room." Then her voice dropped to a whisper. "Now be quiet, Max is trying to sleep." She pointed to a slightly opened white door with 'MaX' painted in red on it.

I nodded. "Can you show me your brother?" Iggy asked, Angel nodded.

I crept through the door silently, looking at the room. I couldn't see at all because all the lights were turned off.

"Angel?" Someone groaned. "Did Nudge get me my headache medicine?"

"I don't know, I can go check if you want." I said quietly.

"Fang?" She asked, flipping on a nightlight in front of her bed. In short-her room was awesome.

"Yo."

"Total, go play with Angel or Akila buddy." She said, putting down a black dog that resembled a black ball of fluff. He ran out of the room quickly.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, sitting up while rubbing her face.

"Nudge wanted us to come over to get you out of the house." I said, sitting next to her. My feet brushed the ground while hers dangled a few inches above the ground.

"Uh-hu." She grumbled, leaning against me. She placed her head on my shoulder.

Max

I groaned and rolled over.

"Max, are you okay?" Angel asked, poking her head into my dark room.

"Yeah baby, can you get me some medicine though? My head hurts." I asked quietly. She nodded and smiled before walking out.

I heard muffled talking from under my pillow. Total snuggled closer to me happily.

"Ah...peace and quiet." I mumbled, almost asleep.

My head was still throbbing from the memories that kept flooding my brain.

I heard someone enter my room.

"Angel? Did Nudge get me my headache medicine?" I groaned, not even bothering to open my eyes.

"I don't know, I can check if you want." A voice said. I knew that voice.

"Fang?" I asked, snapping on a nightlight which illuminated the room.

"Yo." He said, nodding at me.

"Total, go play with Angel or Akila buddy." I said, putting Total on the ground before he bolted out of the room.

"Nudge wanted us to come over to get you out of the house." Fang said, sitting next to me on my bed.

"Uh-hu." I grumbled, not believing him. I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Hey Max here's yo-oh, sorry for ruining this little moment." Nudge snickered.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

**I hope your happy. Now I'm tired and I have to finish my social studies project by tomorrow night.**

**If I fail, I blame you people. And Iggy.**

**Iggy: At this point, I expect it from you Maggie.**

**Me: Well, night people.**

**~Maggie Rid**


	8. Updation

**Whoo! Go super-short chappie!**

**Well, it's not my fault it's short(Oh, the blame game...). I'll make a list for you.**

**1) I'm watching 'Finding Bigfoot'(and have been for the past 3 hours. I swear, the people there sound like MAJOR geeks the first time you watch ;D)**

**2) I feel sick(I swear I'm gonna taste sixlets for weeks.**

**3) I'm tired from cleaning all dsy**

**4) OOOHHH! FINDING BIGFOOTS BACK ON! i get distracted easily...**

* * *

><p><span>Max<span>

I couldn't believe Nudge did this.

I sat back and munched on some chips.

"Max, don't be such a stick in the mud." Nudge said, elbowing my stomach as they walked through the door of whatever restaurant we're eating at.

I looked down at my jeans. "Act natural!" Nudge whispered before they got into earshot.

"Nudge, what about me acting like this _isn't _natural?" I whispered.

"Hush!" She whisper-yelled as they sat across from us.

"Hey Nudge," Iggy said, leaning forward in his chair.

"Sup." I nodded to Fang.

"Hey," He nodded.

Nudge sighed as she looked at us. "Oh! Let's play 20 questions! But like the boys decide on a question and the girls decide on one!"

"Okay." Iggy said.

"Sure." Fang said.

"Doesn't matter, Nudge would force me to even if I said no."

Nudge laughed at my comment. "Boys go first."

They whispered for a minute before Iggy suggested something that made Fang smirk.

"What did you think when you first saw us?" Iggy asked. Nudge visibly paled.

"You know you have to answer." Iggy said in a sing-song voice.

"I thought 'holy crap that guy is sexy!'." Nudge said, nodding at Iggy. Iggy tried(and failed) to smother his laughter.

"What about me Maxie." Fang said.

"One word: Player." Fang glared at me. "Our turn."

I whispered my idea to Nudge and she grinned. "Boxers or briefs?" Nudge asked, taking a drink of her soda.

"Is neither an option?" Iggy asked. I stared at him with wide eyes as Nudge started choking on her drink. I pounded on her back repeatedly. "NIETHER?" She pretty much shrieked, getting us a few odd looks.

"Yeah. Wanna check?" Iggy asked. Nudge wrinkled her nose and slowly scooted away from Iggy.

"What about you Fangy?" I batted my eyelashes.

"Boxers, now it's our turn."

They whispered back in forth for a few moments. "Have you ever smoked?"

"No." Nudge and I said at once.

"Same for you guys," Nudge and I decided at once.

"Uh…just a few times." Iggy coughed.

"Define a few." I hear Nudge say.

"6"

"6?" I exclaimed. "What about you Fang?"

"Once, hated it."

"Well then, how many times have you slept with a person?" Fang blurted. I stared at him.

"Well then, lets say it on four."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"Four."

"None," I say.

"One." Nudge says.

"Seven," Fang says.

"Four." Iggy says.

"What!" I yell, looking over at Nudge. Her eyes grow as she looks at Iggy and Fang.


	9. Another super short chapter

**WHOO! ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER!**

**Flintsie: -eating fudge- Whoo.**

**Me: Shut it. Oh, in case you didn't see my profile, this is my twin.**

**Flintsie: Hi. **

**Me: She is _so _unenthusiastic.**

* * *

><p><span>Third<span>

"I-I mean two," Fang corrected himself, not knowing how he accidentally said seven.

Max stares at Nudge though. "What?" Max shrieked, knowing her sister _never _did the dirty without her knowing.

"Uh, Max...? Can I talk to you outside before it gets ugly in here?" Said Nudge while Iggy squirmed in his seat, looking down at his lap.

"Sure Nudge," Max said quietly. Nudge gulped, she new when she used the "deadly quiet" tone was _far_ worse than when she yelled.

"Bye girls," Iggy said quietly, still looking at his lap as the girls got up and left the small building

"Why'd you say seven?" Iggy asked, quirking his eyebrow.

"I was thinking of something else..." Fang trailed off, avoiding eye contact. Iggy knew he did this when he lied.

"Or someone," Iggy said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up. Why'd you say four? I thought it was only three times. Savannah, Jenny, and Kelly."

"Well, Nudge and I," He coughed. "Kind of, you know…"

"So that's why you were gone… your head is going to be on a stick. Ari's gonna _murder _you."

"I know… tell Ivey, she gets my car," Iggy joked, taking a sip of his coke.

"Then can I have your unicorn-infested iPhone?"

"Sure," Iggy said sarcastically.

**-Outside with the girls-**

"Explain," Max ordered sternly.

"Well, while you were sleeping, I snuck out and Iggy and I-"

"You guys are together now?" Max asked. Nudge nodded, looking at her feet. "Well, I just might have to tell Ari…"

"Max! Please! No! Ari will-will-will _kill _Iggy!" Nudge yelled, her eyes growing insanely wide (as if they had swallowed two truck tires).

"Nudge, it's fine. Just next time tell me, okay? It makes me feel...icky that you don't tell me this kind of stuff."

"Okay, I'm _so _sorry! I just thought you'd tell Ari and then kill Iggy together!" Nudge exclaimed.

Max laughed as the headed back in, arms looped together.

"Shall we continue…?" Iggy asked, leaning forward, his elbows bent and his chin resting on both of his palms.

They all looked at each other.

"Boys! Pick a question!"

They laughed and continued on for a while until a certain overprotective brother burst through the doors.

His eyes widened when his eyes fell upon the foursome, then turned into a glare as he saw one of his sisters sitting on a boy's lap.

"Ari?" Nudge choked out before looking at Iggy in a horrified manner.

"Hey Fang?" Iggy whispered so quietly Ari didn't hear.

"Yeah Ig?" Fang responded, equally as quiet.

"Take good care of Princess for me."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, thanks to the flamer person. That was awesome. I can read that review without laughing :P<strong>

**Flintsie: She's going crazy. Again. **

**Me: *sigh* Well, I'm bored again.**

**Flintsie: Then type some stories up. Oh, guys check her out on Fictionpress as 'Daughter of the Narwhal'.**

**~Maggie ride**


	10. surfing at night

**Whoo. An update. Fun.**

**Feel free to thank one of my awesome friend FeelslikeFlying47 for forcing me to update and giving me the idea for the rest of the chapter.**

**But seriously check her out, she's a great author.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride, but my birthday is coming up. If JP wants to give me Max Ride for my birthday, that'd be pretty cool.**

* * *

><p>"W-what are you doing here?" Nudge asked, sliding off Iggy's lap.<p>

"Well, I was meeting someone, but it turns out she cancelled and I figured I could still eat here."

"Please Ari, don't kill him!" Nudge cried out, falling on her knees and pressing her hands together. Ari narrowed his eyes at Iggy, who squirmed under the man's gaze.

"Sorry Nudgey, we can settle this later. And you too pretty boy," Ari growled pointing at Fang.

"What? What'd _I _do?"

"Max obviously likes you. Now girls, time to go."

"But Ar-" Nudge started, getting herself up.

"No buts."

Nudge glared at him before getting out of her seat. Max followed, getting up from her seat next to Fang.

She gave a little wave before heading back with Ari and Nudge.

Fang

I sighed, watching them leave. Iggy was watching the door with huge eyes.

"Let's go to the hotel," I suggest Iggy happily agreeing.

"Hey Igs, Fangles," Ivey greeted us.

"Aren't you supposed to be on a date?" I ask her and she shrugs.

"I cancelled, I didn't feel like going anywhere tonight," She tells us, rubbing her forehead.

Iggy looks down at his phone, grinning.

"What? Pinky won another contest?" I ask.

"Um no, read this," He said, shoving the phone in my face.

Meet Max and I at the beach at 10 tonight.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXXXXX Nudge

I slightly smiled at the phone.

"Wow Fang, you're already whipped and your not even dating her," Ivey said, reading the text over my shoulder.

I roll my eyes and head to Iggy and I's room, smiling to myself.

Max

"I love surfing at night," I whisper to Nudge as we climb out my window, having to go through the forest for a short cut to the beach. We couldn't take the car because Ari would get a little over protective. Again.

We run, giggling and holding our boards to our sides.

I smile as my feet hit the sand. Nudge pulled her shirt off, revealing her bikini top.

"Where are they?" I ask, looking at the ocean, the moon making it twice as beautiful as it is in the daytime. I smile.

"Hey there," a deep voice says directly behind me. I squeak and whirl around, seeing Fang smirking behind me. I roll my eyes.

Nudge and Iggy have already disappeared.

"I wonder what the love birds are doing," I say quietly, standing there, next to Fang.

"Probably doing something your brother wouldn't approve of," Fang answered.

"Well, are we gonna surf or not?" I ask, grinning.

XxXx Two hour long surfing session later xXxX

Fang and I are lying on the sand, staring at the moon, it being 2 AM.

"Max!" Nudge calls, "Ari's gonna kill us if we're not home in a few minutes!"

My eyes widen and I spring up, dusting the sand off me. Fang gets up too.

I see Nudge in the distance… doing something to Iggy.

"Thanks for surfing with me," I say smiling.

"No problem," He says. Nudge motions for me to go.

"Bye Fang," I say, standing on my toes and giving him a quick peck on the lips before heading off with Nudge.

Fang

SCORE!

* * *

><p><strong>-bows- <strong>

**Well, I have many, many, many, many, many reasons not to update but my top few are being over loaded with homework, Skype, YouTube (Big Bro, thanks for introducing me to Smosh. Now i go on YouTube for a total of two hours a day), Iggy, and my friends (FictionPress story...).**

**So, thanks for reading.**

**COOKIES FOR ALL REVIEWERS**

**~Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia (oh, and to you people who haven't noticed-I CHANGED MY USERNAME)**


	11. Chocolate Cake

**Queso: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAGGIE!**

**Me: -sighs- Hey guys, here's an update. It's kinda short though... **

* * *

><p><span>Fang<span>

"Fang? Get up!" Someone yelled, shoving me out of bed.

I groaned and got up, checking my head for any wounds.

"What?" I moaned.

"We only have less than a week until the competition!" Ivey hollered. "Move it! We have to practice!"

"Okay," I said. "Now get out so I can change.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Hey Max," I said at the beach, seeing her standing by the water.

"Um, Fang," Max said, eyes wide. Someone spun me around.

"Wha-"

"Stay away from my sister," Ari growled, teeth barring.

"How are you gonna make me?" I challenged.

He grabbed my shirt. "You've done it ki-"

"Ari!" Nudge and Max shouted, Max pulling me and Nudge pulling Ari away. He snarled, _like a dog_. I rolled my eyes. He tried jumping at me but Nudge and Gazzy held him back. I smirked, grabbed Max's hand and we walked down the beach.

"Fang," Max hissed. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Why not? I can take him," I said.

"Sure, he nearly murdered my first boyfriend."

"Psh. How old were you?"

"Fourteen."

"See, I'm _way _older and stronger than back then," I said, smirking. She rolls her eyes.

"Don't get to cocky." I snicker and she rolls her eyes, pushing me over into the water.

"HEY! IT TOOK ME AN HOUR TO DO MY HAIR!" I yelled, pulling her into the cold water. She squealed loudly and got a fistful of mud and dumped it on my hair. I laughed, picked her up and dumped her in the water. We kept this up before Ivey yelled something to me. I laughed, stumbling on shore. Max was alongside me, gripping my hand.

"Whats up?"

"You have to practice Fang," she ordered sternly. I sighed and Max got this look on her face.

"Fang, I have to go."

"Why?" She just shook her head and trotted down the beach to Nudge. I shot Ivey a look. "Was it something I said?"

Max

"No more distractions," I hissed under my breath, standing up on my surfboard.

Nudge shot me an odd look, turning around on her board. I shruged.

I did some new tricks I had been waiting to try out, wiping out many times. I see Ari flirting with that girl Fang was talking to earlier.

"Such the ladies man!" I yelled at him. Nudge laughs when she sees him blushing.

She hi-fives me as we passed each other.

~!~~#~$~%~^~&~*~(~)~_~!~

I rolled over in my bed. Total squirmed in my arms, whimpering.

"Hush," I whispered. He looks at me with huge eyes. I sigh and open my door, taking him outside. I hear some rustling in the bushes. I spun around, my eyes wide and frantic, not knowing what could be out there.

WHAT IF A TIGER ESCAPED FROM THE ZOO?

I grabbed the closest thing to me, a can of spray paint.

"Stay back! Or you'll turn… pink!" I whisper yelled, holding the can infront of myself at arms length.

Fang walked out of the bushes with his hands above head, smirking.

"God Fang! You scared me! I thought you were a tiger!" I exclaimed. After I realized what I had said, I blushed. He shot me an odd look.

Total wriggled around at my feet, wanting to go back inside. I picked him up.

"Why'd you come back here?" I asked, putting the spray paint on the ground where it formerly was.

"Wanted to see you," he said, avoiding eye contact.

"What's the real reason?" I ask skeptically, my eyebrow arched.

"Why'd you walk off earlier?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Just a surfing thing. I really have to practice. I don't wanna get second place _again._" He put his arm around my shoulder and kissed my forehead. Total was asleep in my arms by now.

"Don't worry, that won't happen," He murmured. I smiled.

"I have to go in now," I whisper, quickly kissing him and heading back into my house.

Fang

DOUBLE SCORE!

* * *

><p><strong>Well, today's going great.<strong>

**Flint: WELL DUH.**

**Knip: IM MAGGIE'S NEW UNICORN! MAXOID GOT ME FOR MAGGIE'S BIRTHDAY!**

**Me: -facepalm- We had cake...**

**Kat: EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS GTS A PEICE OF CAKE!**

**Me: It's chocolate!**

**Queso: -spits out cake- WHAT!**

**~Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia**


	12. HIATUS

Hey guys. I don't think I'll be able to update for a little while. I hope to be back soon. Thanks for all the support fanfictioners. ~ Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia 


	13. Chapter 12 warning, its really short

Max

I yawn and walk into the kitchen.

"Morning Ari," I say, patting him on the head.

"Morning Max," He says, ruffling my hair before going back to rummaging through the fridge. "So, how's surfing?"

"Good…" I trail off. I'm already suspicious. He NEVER asks questions like that.

"I heard you like surfing…at night," He turns around with his arms crossed.

"Doesn't everyone?" I say nonchalantly as I put some Poptarts in the toaster.

"Especially with Fang?" He asks.

"How do you know his name?" I ask, whirling around to face him.

"So you admit it!"

"I didn't admit anything!"

"So you didn't sneak out, surf with your boyfriend and do stuff with him on the beach?" He asks, narrowing his eyes at me.

"And you didn't see Nudge and I sneaking out so you didn't decide to follow us?"

"How'd you know?"

"I didn't," I say, grabbing my Poptarts and heading back up to my room, locking the door behind me. Total barks at me then paws at the window. I sneak over and look down to see Iggy waving at me.

"Go away!" I yell, knowing Ari will answer the door.

"Why?" He calls back.

"You just HAVE TO LEAVE!" I call. He rolls his eyes.

"Why?"

"Hurry! My psychotic brother is coming for you and Fang!" His eyes widen at that. He quickly runs off.

I suddenly hear pounding on my door. "No Ari! You can't come in!"

"I'm not Ari!" Nudge calls. I open the door and she tumbles in. I slam the door behind her.

"I saw Iggy outside earlier," I say as she takes a seat on the floor. "Poptart?"

"He came?" She asks, petting Total.

"Yeah, then I told him Ari might answer the door so he ran off."

"Ha."

"So did Ari pester you about night surfing too?" I ask, rolling my eyes.

"How'd you know?" Nudge asks with a bewildered look on her face.

"Well, we have this thing called twin connection," I say seriously. She laughs. "Nah, he just bothered me about it too."

"Now what?" Nudge asks.

"Um, my window!"

"What about it?" Nudge asks. I throw it open and grab my board.

"Take one of mine, we're gonna practice," I say. Total whimpers at my feet. "Sorry buddy you can't come."

Nudge quickly opens the door and shoves Total out of the door.

"Wait, you have a bathing suit on right?" I ask quickly.

"Yeah."

"Okay, me too. Now, let's go practice!" I say, running off to the beach.

**Okay. Now my brothers and their friends are in the TV room with me. **

**Whoo. Just one now. Whateves, he's at least half decent. They're playing Minecraft on Xbox. I was just on Google, looking at some of the crap people make. Someone made the freaking TITANIC. That person had WAY too much time on their hands.**

**Well, I know its short, but I have a new chapter anyways.**

**~Hex**

**Hex would like for me to add the fact that she is female, therefore cannot own MR. Part of me wishes she did. It would have been awesome.**

**~Flygrrl**


	14. Not again AKA Poor Maxie

"Max! C'mon!" Nudge shouts, paddling out to shore.

"Coming!" I shout in response. When we get up to shore I see Fang. I wave at him. He doesn't wave back, but just stares at me. I jog over to him. "What's up?"

"Her…" He trails off, looking out at the ocean. A girl is surfing like heck, just as good as me, if not better.

"On no," I grumble as she gets up to shore. She laughs and waves at me. I glare. She runs up to me.

"Hey Maxie!" She laughs, grinning evilly.

"Don't talk to me."

"How's Daddy doing?" She asks me. "I haven't seen him in a while."

"You can take him back," I say glaring at her. Fang looks confused from behind me.

"Who's she?" He whispers.

"Maya," I growl.

"Maxie," she says with mock sincerity. I grind my teeth together. She looks over my shoulder and notices Fang. She smirks and walks over to him. "Wow Maxie, is this your boyfriend?"

"Yeah," Fang answers for me. She examines him.

"Wow Maxie, how'd you land _him?" _I narrow my eyes at her. Fang stands there, looking down at Maya confused. "Well Maxie, I think I'll go practice. Have fun getting second place!" She laughs, running off.

"So…that's who you're up against?"

"Yeah…she's evil."

"So she's like your step sister…?"

"Yeah, Jeb's side of the family is screwed up…"

"Oh."

"Yeah, I'm getting back out there," I say.

**xX TIME SKIP Xx**

"Hey Ari! I need you're help!" I call.

"What's up?"

"Um… I need to win the contest and I need some serious practice…"

"Maya finally came?" Ari asks.

"How'd you know?" I say with mock surprise tinting my voice. He rolls his eyes.

"C'mon Maxie," He says, dragging me out to the car with our surfboards already in the back.

"So are you even surfing this year?" I ask him.

"You know that I don't surf for competitions," Ari says.

"C'mon Ari, you'd kick some serious butt," I say, shoving him a little bit.

"Hey! Don't shove someone who's driving!" Ari shouts.

"Whatevs," I say as we sit in silence until we get to the beach.

"Ok Max, go out there and show me what you got," Ari says.

"M'kay," I say jogging out to the water.

Ari

I stand, watching Max. I start thinking of improvements for her routine. She slides back up to shore.

"Well?" She asks with a light smirk on her face.

"Okay, try being less rough with your board and the transitions. Try again," I say to her. She rolls her eyes and runs back into the ocean. Suddenly, I see two familiar faces as they argue and point at my little sister. I growl and walk over to the two boys as Max surfs.

Fang

I smile as I watch Max surfing. I see another guy watching her. "Isn't she awesome?" I ask him.

"Totally," he agrees. "She's so hot." 

"Wait, what did you just say?" I ask, narrowing my eyes.

"She's hot?" He says, raising his eyebrow.

"Oh, ok. Well, I just wanted you to know that she's _mine."_

"Um what? She's _been _mine," He says.

"No, you're mistaken, she's my girlfriend," I growl. Then, Max's brother walks over to us.

_Crap._

Ari

"Hey guys, I overheard you were talking about Maxie," I say, casually slinging my arms over their shoulders. They both flinch.

"H-hey Ari, l-long time not see," Sam stutters.

"Oh wow Sam, I can't believe how much you've grown," I say politely, giving him an evil grin. Sam looks down at his feet. "And I haven't talked to you for a while Fangy. Now, lets get something straight, neither of you can date my baby sister or I'll pound your face in." I look at them both. "Get it? Got it? Good."

"What, no way, I'm dating Max," Fang protests.

"No you aren't. Now both of you stay away from her," I growl, glaring at them. Sam nods and runs off, Fang holds his ground and crosses his arms.

"Yes I am and you'll just have to deal with it," He says narrowing his eyes.

"Ok get over h-" I start before we both get interrupted by a scream from the water.

Fang runs out. I stare at the water before running after him.

"Oh God, not again," I mumble under my breath as Fang pulls Max out of the water.

**Well guys –shakes inhaler- sorry it took so long –takes breath from inhaler- Ew. That stuff taste nasty –shudders- **

**Anyways, FeelslikeFlying47 gave me the whole idea for the chapter. So thanks. Go read her stories if you haven't already. Thanks :F**

**Um… reviews for faster updates and Fax. **

**Well, I promised Max and Miles I'd play lacrosse with them and they're little friends when I was done. FUN. **

**~Hex**


	15. Only an ankle sprain

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR, The Help, Sims 3, Skyrim (BEST XBOX GAME. Lol. Had to say it), Black Ops, or Gameboy.**

**(Lol. TwinkleToes and Miles are playing war with all the stuff in they're room. I decided to type in they're room so they could amuse me)**

Max

Fang scoops me up and grabs my board. "What's wrong? Are you ok? Do you know who I am?"

"My ankle Fang, don't worry to much," I say, smiling at him. He drags me out of water.

"Max? You ok? Do you know who I am?" Ari asks, not caring that Fang was carrying me.

"Yeah, it's just my ankle," I say.

"C'mon lets get you to the doctor," Ari says.

~This is a line~

"Hm… this is pretty bad," The doctor says, picking up my foot and examining it. "Tell me when this hurts."

He moves it around. I grit my teeth. "Ow!" I Grunt unbearably.

He writes something down. "Mm…I'd say you should wear an ankle brace and keep off that foot for about… five days." 

"But the surf competition is in three days!" I complain. 

"Sorry," The doctor says. I sigh and Fang picks me up. Ari whips out one of Jeb's credit cards.

~Line and a time skip to tomorrow~

I glare at my ankle. It's propped up and I'm lying on the couch.

"Max," Gazzy says. "Glaring at it won't heal anything."

"Shut up," I say, looking up to see he's playing Skyrim.

"Why can't I actually watch something on TV?" I groan.

"Because I'm using this one. Don't you have a TV in you're room anyways?"

"I can't get up there smart one," I say, glaring at the back of his head.

"Glaring at my head won't make me get up," He says. I smack him with my pillow.

"Geez Max! Fine, I'll go in my room and play Gameboy."

"Or you could go surf with Ari and Nudge," I say.

"Nah, that involves socialization….and sunlight," He says. I roll my eyes.

I turn off the Xbox and flip through the channels and quickly realize nothing is on. I groan loudly.

"Hi Max! Wanna play a board game with me?" Angel asks enthusiastically.

"Sure, but could you move my pieces around for me?"

"Yay! Let's play Princess Unicorn goes to Candyland to get the Magical Lollipop!" Angel squeals. I smile at her and nod. Better than watching some reality TV show right?

~30 Minutes Later~

Angel gets the door "Hi Fang! Hi Iggy! Oh, yeah, come in."

"Hey guys."

Fang smirks at me lying helplessly on the couch. Angel gasps. "Do you guys wanna play Princess Unicorn goes to Candyland to get the MagicalmLollipop?"

"Oh my gosh! Yes!" Iggy squeals. "I call being the pink unicorn!"

Fang smirks, pushes me into a sitting position, sits down and rests my head on his lap.

"I get the black one," Fang says.

"I call dibs on blue," I say.

"I want purple!" Angel calls.

~1 game of Unicorn Princess goes to Candyland to get the Magical Lollipop later~

"Gosh, that is the best game ever!" Iggy says. Angel had to go to bed a few minutes ago. I laugh.

"Hey Igs, can you grab us some root beers?" I ask. Iggy jumps up and sprints to the kitchen.

Fang kisses my forehead. "You feel better?"

"Yeah," I say, looking up at him.

"Where's Ari?" He asks.

"With Ivey, where else?"

"Hey Max, I think your friends need to leave," Mom says.

"Hey Mrs. Ride," Iggy says, grinning.

"Hi Iggy, I think you guys should get to you're hotel soon before Ivey gets worried," Mom says, smiling.

"M'kay," Iggy agrees.

"1 more minute?"

"Only 1," She says way too seriously.

"Carry me to my room?" I ask innocently. Fang sighs and picks me up.

"Meet you in the car," He says to Iggy.

**Hey. Sorry about not being around lately. Um… summer reading. Lots of summer reading. 4 books. And I'm rereading The Help. YAY. And I've become mildl-cough- EXTREMELY obsessed with Sims 3…and Black Ops (I'm stuck in Vietnam).**

**So I was looking up treatments for ankle sprains. Apparently, 25,000 people experience it each day. Let's see how many of you know that.**

**Hey, that's education right there.**

**Flint: -eating strawberry pie- Ha! Mags, you should put a science facts in all you're ANs now!**

**Me: -facepalm- Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

**~Hex**


	16. Woes of an ankle sprain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. **

**For all of you who didn't know: NEVERMORE IS COMING OUT TOMORROW.**

**Oh, and super sorry for the super-short-rushed chapter. Felt the need to post. Hate to tell you but this story is gonna end soon. -tear-**

After about two days, I couldn't take anymore of Princess Unicorn goes to Candyland to get the Magical Lollipop.

I still glare at my foot.

"Three days!" Ari reminds me.

"When is the competition?"

"One day," Ari says walking by. I groan and throw my head back.

~Line~

"Wow Max, it looks a little better," Nudge says, narrowing her eyes at my ankle.

"You know, it's feeling _tons _better," I say.

"No way," Iggy says. He's sitting on the chair with Nudge strewn across him.

"Yes way."

"You still have two days Maxie. You won't be able to compete," Fang says from next to me. "Hate to tell you."

I sigh. "I'm gonna compete. And get first place. Just you watch," I say.

Iggy raises his eyebrows. Him and Fang share a look.

Fnick

"Watch. I am getting better," she says, getting into a sitting position.

"Don't do it," Iggy wisely advises. Huh. I'd never thought the word wise would have anything to do with Iggy.

She stands up and walks over to me and smirks. "Ha!" I can hear the pain carefully hidden in her tone. I smirk and crouch down.

I gingerly poke her ankle. She falls back on the couch.

"You aren't competing," Ari says, leaning against the doorframe. He'd given up on trying to force and Iggy and I to stay away from Max and Nudge a few days ago. I hold back a triumphant smirk.

"C'mon Ari! This is the MOST important thing that's EVER happened to me!"

"You said that with Fang, last year, when you got Total, when you got a car, when you started surfing, when you attempted skateboarding and when you got that offer to move to Tennessee," Ari says, rolling his eyes. I let out a light chuckle. Nudge is laughing and Iggy is grinning at Max.

She huffs and glares at her foot. Ari grins and walks by, ruffling her hair.

"I'm still competing Ari, you can't stop me from trying."

"I'm know I can't, but Jeb and Mom can," He says without turning around.

Max looks as if she will explode. "Fang, please carry me up to my room," She growls. I pick her up and smirk.

"You know, that ankle brace looks really hot on you," I say, grinning.

She rolls her eyes. "Flattery will get you nowhere buddy."

I frown. "Oh well. Neither will broken ankles."

She glares. "I'm still competing. No. Matter. What."

"I know." I say, I kiss her forehead and walk out. I need to get back to the hotel.

**You know, my brothers and I are watching the Percy Jackson movie. I have to explain every other thing to them. Sigh. Anyone else agree the movie is NOTHING like the book? The book is so much better.**

**Percy and them: -In the Underworld-**

**Miles: Is that Zeus?**

**Me: -facepalm- No, that's Hades.**

**Miles: Oh. What does he control? Fire?**

**Me: -stares incredulously- No, the underworld.**

**Miles: Oh –continues watching movie-**

**Ha. Wish me luck :F**

**~Hex **


	17. LAST CHAPTER

**This is the LAST OFFICIAL CHAPTER –tear- **

**Well, next is the Epilogue :F**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

Today's it. I grin and get out of bed. I grab my crutches and sneak into the kitchen, making sure they don't hear me. I smile and grab some painkillers. I grin evilly and pull of my ankle brace. I silently wince as I shift weight from one foot to the other. I gulp down a few pills and the pain slowly goes away.

I slowly walk upstairs and change into my bathing suit. I grab my surfboard from the wall and walk downstairs; Ari, Nudge and them are already there.

"Hey guys."

Ari narrows his eyes at me. "No, you aren't going to compete!"

"My ankle is _fine!" _I yell. Ari examines me and pokes my ankle, waiting for a cringe that will never come. I smirk in satisfaction. Ari stands up and grips Ivey's hand.

Fang smirks at me and wraps his arm firmly around my shoulder. "You sure you're ok?" He whispers quietly in my ear.

"Yeah," I say softly. We walk out to the old pick up. Iggy and Nudge are sitting in the trunk, Ari and Ivey in the front and Fang and I behind the seats.

Fang and I sit in silence (other than Ari and Ivey talking). Fang is playing with my fingers.

"What's wrong?" I ask. He looks frustrated in a way.

"…Nothing," He says after a moment's hesitation.

I glower at him for a minute. "C'mon. Nothing _always _means something!"

He stares at me for a few seconds before leaning closer to me, his minty breath fanning across my face. He leans in towards my ear. "I know I haven't known you for that long…but, I love you."

I grin. "I love you too," I whisper back before firmly placing my lips against his.

It quickly becomes heated as we go to the beach. At one point Ari throws a discarded coke can at me. I pull away from Fang to dodge it. He pulls me close to him. He keeps repeating it to me, as if he can't get it out enough. He slowly runs his long fingers up my arms, I shiver in response.

"We're here!" Ari yells, jumping out.

We all rush out and grab our boards. We had gotten there earlier than the other contestants.

Ari decided to compete in the all guys 15-18 group with Iggy. Nudge was in the all girls 15-18 group. Fang and I were in the mixed 14-19 group** (not sure how an actual surf competition goes, so this is the Maggie way of doing it :F)**. Ivey was simply there for moral support.

"I don't think it's right to compete," She says as we walk along to the shore.

"I think if you have good enough skills, you should use them to your advantage," I say, shrugging. Ivey smiles and rolls her eyes.

"Okay, I think Igs and Ari are up first," Nudge says. "Then me than you and Fang. I hope you get first place Max, no offense Fang. I love you and all but Max is _so _much better. I hope you get third! Wow, I'm like total Deby Downer. Or is it Darla Downer? Destiny Downer? Oh! Oh! Negative Nudge! That's it! I'm a genius! You kn-" Iggy cut her off with his hand.

"Nudge, you know I love you but for God's sake, shut up," Iggy says. She blushes and nods.

"Srrwy," She mumbles through Iggy's hand.

People started filling up the beach. I briefly saw people from school and Maya. She waved at me, I flipped her off.

Suddenly, they asked for the competitors for Iggy and Ari's group to come up. Apparently, Iggy was number 12 and Ari was number 27.

We cheered them on. Ivey ran up and hugged Ari when he came out. After about 10 other contestants, Nudge's group started.

To Ari and Iggy's dismay, they were announcing the winners at the very end.

When number 15 started surfing, I screamed like someone was stabbing my back with shards of glass. Iggy whopped when Nudge came out. She laughed at him.

"Iggy, you're so weird!" She giggled as he picked her up and spun her around.

There were about 5 more contestants in that group.

I shuffled nervously. Fang was number 5 and I was number 32, the last number of the competition. Fang did really well, not with my level of skill, but more like Nudge's. I still cheered for him though.

"Good luck," He says, kissing the top of my head before I leave to wait for my turn. Just before me, the Queen of b*ch*n*ss **(I love those little stars :F) **is standing before me.

"Good luck Ride, you're gonna need it," She snarls.

"Number 29," One of the announcer guys calls. Maya smiles and runs up and starts to surf. I glare at her the whole time. She's really good, not that I'm jealous or anything. I bet we'll be really close for our scores.

"Number 32," The announcer guy says. I grab my board and hit the ocean. I smile, quickly slipping into my element. I do all my cool tricks and I swear, I see the judges jaws drop when I paddle back up to shore.

I hear my friends and family cheer. While I was surfing, Mom, Angel and Gazzy had joined all of them. Angel tackles me with a hug.

"That was so awesome Max!" She squeals. I laugh.

"Thanks Ange," I say grinning.

After about ten minutes, the announcer guy clears his throat.

"Okay, first off, we will be announcing the winner of the kid's group 8-12," He starts off. After about two more he starts the guys 15-18. "Third place is number 14, Matt Jones. Second, is number 7, Paul Smith. And finally, first place goes to number 12! Iggy Griffiths **(Let's pretend that's his last name)**!"

Iggy runs up to the stage with his arms raised above his head. Ivey and Nudge are cheering loudly. Ari shrugs and claps for him.

Two other groups then it's time for the all girl group 15-18. Third place goes to number 13, Erin Johnson! Second place goes to number 18 Madison Crow! And First place goes to Nudge Ride, number 15!"

Nudge shrieks and jumps up and down. She runs up to the stage. She grins and waves at everyone on the beach.

After three more groups, it's the last one-mine. I shift anxiously on the sand. The announcer guy clears his throat. "Third place is number 29, Maya Batchelder!" Everyone cheers for Maya. Fang wraps his arm around me and smiles. I slowly calm down a bit. "Second place is number 17, Dylan Gunther-Hagen!" I feel jittery, watching the guy onstage with extreme intensity. I know I won't with, why not hope. I sigh and close my eyes and take a deep breath. "First place goes to….number 32, MAXIMUM RIDE."

Then it all went in slow motion. Nudge, Ivey and I scream. Iggy and Ari whoop and do a bro hug. Fang grins and wraps his arms around my waist and kisses me quickly. I sprint up to the stage. I tilt my head back and laugh, climbing up the stairs. I grab my large 1st place above my head and grinned. I looked at Nudge who waved at me and Iggy who gave me a thumbs up. Ari was laughing and lovingly flipping me off.

And Fang…Fang was making out with Maya. I look at him with an astonished expression. I run off stage, fighting back tears.

I figured it all out, even though Maya hadn't won the whole competition, she had ultimately won.

**THE END.**

**Ok, so Toothless and Scaredy Horse decided to take me to some club-dance-party thingy. Well, we all got sugar highs. You know those giant pixie stix? Yeah, the four of us shared, like 6. I will have Pixie Stix dust forever in my blood.**

**Well, I still have the Epilogue, which I will post sometime in the near future, I'm working on it as we speak. **

**And here comes the sugar crash.**

**~Hex**

**PS HOW DID YOU LIKE MY ENDING? IF I GET 360 REVIEWS I'LL POST THE CHAPTER TOMORROW (the 9****th****)**

_**IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT: **_**The 350****th**** review gets to be a character, same for the (possible) 400****th**** reviewer. And yes you CAN review more than once if you want-but put down your penname.**


	18. Epilogue

**Here is the epilogue. It's written differently than usual, but It'll be good :F**

**CONGRATS TO Serenaisbestezrq387 who won the contest thingy and will be known as Richard! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

After Competition:

Of course I went over and socked him in the face. And then I whacked Maya with my trophy (which didn't break, though it does have a nice dent in it now…)

"Max! That wasn't what it looked like!" Fang cries.

"How cliché Fang. I guess you were trying to push her off your face with your lips too?" I growl out, tears threatening to spill. I turn and run.

"Max!" He calls. I turn around just in time to see Ari's fist connect with Fang's face.

Week 1 after break up:

"Max, you can't just mope around! He said he didn't mean it!" Nudge calls through the closed and locked door.

"I already beat him to a pulp! I can show you a picture of his disoriented face!" Ari calls. I barely smile before snuggling closer to Total. He whimpers from under me and scrambles out of my bed. I smile down at him. Then the happiness sends me into another wave of sobs.

Week 2:

"Max! C'mon! Time to shop for school!" Nudge yells pounding on my door. I groan.

"Max! You haven't left that room since Wednesday!" She yells. I groan again. She clears her throat. "Oh Gazzy!"

Gazzy picks the lock. Iggy had rubbed off on him. Nudge walks in and puts her hand on her hip and rips the blanket off of me.

"Child, you smell," She says. I groan. She pulls me off my bed.

"Ok Max, you need to get over him. We will go out and buy you a whole bunch of stuff and food and make sure no guy can resist you! But first you gotta shower and brush your teeth and brush your hair. And then take another shower, just for good measure. This is for the safety and well-being for everyone," She rambles. I stand up. She grins and pushes me into the bathroom.

-LINE-

"Nudge, this isn't _me_," I complain from the dressing room.

"C'mon out and show me!" Nudge calls. I slowly walk out and I get a few wolf whistles. Nudge turns to the sales woman. "We'll take two."

Week 3:

"Time for school!" Nudge and Ari scream in my face. I smile and roll out of bed.

"Ok Maxie, I already layed out you clothes and-"

"No makeup," I say, picking up the clothes.

"But-" She starts to protest.

"No makeup," I say again, pushing her out of my room.

-LINE-

I lean back in my desk, sitting next to some guy. Nudge was across the room with her friends she hadn't seen since summer started. Now, I'm not gonna lie to you, I don't have many friends. I'm not the most popular kid in school.

I sigh and slump down in my seat. "Hey, I know you," Some Guy says from next to me (his name to me is Some Guy).

I look up. Now, let me just say, he is amazing, in Nudge standards at least. Though Nudge is dating Iggy and I-no I refuse to even _think _his name. Nudge is right; I'll have to get over him.

"What?" I rasp.

"You beat me, at surfing," Some Guy says. I narrow my eyes, thinking. It slightly comes back to me. I know its starts with a D. Devin? Donald? Denny? David? Maybe its- "I'm Dylan." He gives me a smile worth a thousand dollars.

I slightly smile back. "I'm Max," I say.

He leans forward. "I know who you are."

Week 4 and a half:

"Hey Max," Dylan says, slinging his arm over my shoulder and grins at me. I push him a bit away from me. He smiles. "Hey Maxie Bear, you know it's my birthday in about a month?" He asks, smiling that gorgeous smile of his.

"Is that so?" I ask, quirking an eyebrow. We sit down together at lunch. I finally sit with a group of people that doesn't involve my sister.

Dylan had a few close friends. His best friend Richard sat with us and another friend who was JJ and some other random people who I didn't really pay attention to.

"Hey Max!" JJ cheers, waving her pale hand at me. She almost hits Richard in the process. I laugh and sit across from her.

"Hey JJ," I say, smiling.

Halfway through month 3:

"Hey Maxie Bear, you'll be at my party tonight right?" Dylan asks, giving me a grin.

"Nudge would kill me if I didn't. Plus what would you do without you're wonderful girlfriend?" I laugh. He smiles again.

I was very proud of myself for finally getting over _him_ Nudge and Ari were much excited when we started going out. I grin again, thinking about it.

"_Hey Max," Dylan says, he had been trying to get me to go out with him for about a week. _

"_Yeah?" I ask as we walk out to the beach. _

"_Look down," He grins. On the beach in huge letters were 'Will you go out with me?' When I turn around, he's holding a rose. You can guess my response. _

-LINE-

I smile as I walk into Dylan's house, Nudge and JJ flanking me on both sides. I looked around the room, music was blaring and strobe lights burned my eyes.

"Welcome!" Dylan exclaims, kissing me and then slinging his arm around my waist.

I smile up at him and hand him a small box. JJ and Nudge left my side, JJ to find Richard (her boyfriend) and Nudge to find one of her friends. Dylan shakes the box and frowns, hearing no sound.

"What is it?" He asks.

"Open it and you'll find out," I say grinning. He slowly unwraps the gift. He opens the small box and his grin widens.

"A promise ring?" He asks, looking down at me.

"Yeah," I say smiling. "It means we'll be together, forever."

"Promise?" He asks, holding up his now ringed pinky.

"Promise," I confirm, smiling and linking my pinky with his.

Year 3:

I can't believe after _3 years_ of dating Dylan decides to cheat on me. I sigh and drive home. I had quickly packed all of my things and drove away before he had noticed I knew he was cheating. I finally arrive to my destination.

I knock on the black door of the house. I shift uncomfortably. He opens the door, the man I haven't seen for ages, the man I have been in love with all along. He looks down at me surprised.

"Can I stay here for a while?" I ask, my brown eyes growing wider.

**Yes, I know I am a demon for not updating yesterday. I was at a restaurant for 4+ hours. **

**-Raises arms in surrender- I allow you to throw spoons, money and pillows at me. Even spoon and money filled pillows.**

**Well, this is it. There will be a sequel. Though I am actually anxious to get off this profile and continue writing more on my other profile (If any of you figure out who my other profile is I'll do something AMAZING for you {FFFs or people who know who my 2****nd**** profile is don't count} I'll even give you a hint. It starts with a V and I only write MR fics).**

**Thanks you guys are the best –tears up and hands out waffles-**

**~Hex**


	19. The Ultimate Surfer Story 2

**Hey people. Um this is just announcing the sequels release. Its called "The Ultimate Surfer Story 2". I told Maxiod to name it -.-**

**Thank you guys and I'd really appreciate it if you read it. **

**~Hex**


	20. PLEASE REAAAAAD

**Hey guys!**

**I bet you weren't expecting this! I mean I finished these stories.**

**Right? **

**Wrong. **

**You guys know how I'm absolutely bonkers?**

**Yeah, I decided to rewrite ALL of these fanfictions. **

**So here's how it's gonna work. **

**I'm going to delete all the chapters except the first one that I shall re-upload then add the rewritten chapters on so you'll know when I'll update. **

**I think my schedule will be every Friday a update for a rewritten story. That chill with you guys?**

**And do you think this is an effective way to re-upload or what?**

**~Hex**


	21. Read this please

**Ok. Hai.**

**Guess who has news!**

**Ok, so I'm gonna write for the rest of this WHOLE WEEK and I've already finished 2 first chapters. **

**So, I'm going to update on SATURDAY.**

**I want to upload today but I think I'll keep up the Saturday schedule, it is easily adjustable (yes, I have a life)**

**Now, today my summer vacation has officially started.**

**Now, to the stories I'm currently writing (The Ultimate Surfer Story 2 and Maximum Agent) will be updated randomly. **

**Thank y'all for staying with me this long! (Lord, I'm becomin' more and more Southern -.-)**

**Love you guys! **

**~Maggie**


End file.
